1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone controller for VoIP.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telephone controller is installed in an organization such as a company to control plural telephone sets. This telephone controller is provided with plural ports. These plural ports and plural telephone sets are connected one to one via a line. Therefore, for example, when an extension is allocated to each telephone set, a number 100 is allocated to a telephone set connected to a first port of the telephone controller and a number 101 is allocated to a telephone set connected to a second port of the telephone controller.
Service in which packet mode communication is performed particularly using the Internet (an IP network) of cases that packet mode communication is performed in a part or the whole of a channel in conventional type telephone service is called sets and a telephone controller are connected via LAN. Therefore, it comes into question how an extension and an IP address are to be allocated to each telephone set.